


No means no (but yes means yes)

by Notquiteright



Series: The Winter effect [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alexander being a decent guy, Also going with "Hadenberg", Druck come through please, F/M, I just have a lot of feelings about that, I want healthy noorhelm, Pre Mia/Alexander, Who doesn't think blackmailing girls is fun, Who knows the meaning of the word no, since no one apparently knows what his name is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notquiteright/pseuds/Notquiteright
Summary: In which Alexander can take a hint, and Mia hates him.Until she doesn't.(This is me fixing up the whole Noorhelm mess before it can occour. Druck you're my only hope please make Alexander a decent human being)





	No means no (but yes means yes)

**Author's Note:**

> I always loved the idea of Noorhelm, because let's face it, the concept had potential and they had some objectively cute scenes together.  
> But. BUT. I absolutely *hate* how that story got executed. William was such a shitty person 92% the time! 1) he literally behaves like "a woman's no means yes" which NO, it does NOT 2) he straight up *blackmails* Noora into a date with him, which wow, super romantic isn't it? 3) blames HER when he finds out HIS brother might have RAPED her.
> 
> Out of all the remakes, I have hope that maybe Druck will make Alexander... a relatively nice person. (I mean everyone seems to be a much softer version of themselves so a girl can dream right?)
> 
> Also for the sake of the story imagine that Alexander said something along the lines of "leave me alone, can't you see I am not interested?" to Kiki because it's still humiliating enough for Mia to step in, but not as downright horrible as the "not good enough" shit Willhelm pulled.

“Nice voice. Better than Nena herself” she hears someone say from _far too close_ and Mia’s first instinct is _no_. She can’t deal with this today. She was just trying to cheer up Hanna (and 99 Luftballons was a classic, alright?) and she was beginning to smile finally when he had to show up and take a seat right next to her on the bench. 

_Alexander Hadenberg_ she hears the name in Kiki’s breathless tone and she is yet again reminded _why_ she publically humiliated the guy. 

“Alexander” she greets him with a fake smile. His is (astonishingly) actually genuine. “What can I do for you?” she is personification of politeness but judging by Hanna’s snickering it’s easy to see her irritation. 

“How about you coming round sometime? For private tutoring?” he asks with a perfectly charming smile. Mia almost laughs. 

“Tutoring? In what? How to flirt with a girl?” she retorts sweetly and the boy straight out grins at that. Mia is perplexed. _Does he actually enjoy being insulted?_

“How about a date then?” he tries again, undeterred. Mia raises her eyebrows. _Can’t the guy take a hint?_

“Listen Alexander.” she starts with an exasperated expression. “I thought that I already made my opinion pretty clear, but just in case, I’ll tell you again: No. The answer is no. The answer will forever be _no_.” Alexander shakes his head with a laugh. 

“Okay.” he nods as he stands up. “Let me know if you change your mind” 

“I won’t” Mia assures him. Alexander throws her another smile and leaves. 

Just like that. 

***

Surprisingly Alexander does leave her alone. More importantly, he apologizes to Kiki, which is the least he could do at any rate. She understands that he’s not one for serious relationships, but regardless what he says or what he doesn’t ( _I never promised you anything_ be dammed), he still led Kiki on and Mia is not sure she’ll ever forgive that. 

It’s at a party that they meet again. She left for the restroom, and is now scanning the room for her friends. There is Kiki and Hanna making out, and she can readily admit to herself she never saw that coming. But before she can make her way over there a guy stands in her path. 

“Hey beautiful” he leers at her. Lucas… his name is Lucas, if she recalls correctly. She forces a smile. 

“Hi” she mutters and walks past him. She hears Lucas’ disbelieving gasp. And also a good-natured laughter from her left. 

“Breaking hearts everywhere you go I see” Alexander Hadenberg. Of course. 

“Did I break your heart?” she teases him and he grins. Again. The boy truly loves being made fun of Mia concludes. 

“Irreparably.” he makes a gesture to clutch at his heart. 

“Is that what made you such an asshole?” she asks with a look of pure innocence. Alexander chuckles. 

“God, you’re something else.” she furrows her brow. What was that? He studies her in such an intense way and… why is he looking so _fond?_

“I…” she tries but remains tongue-tied. What do you say to _that_? He flashes her a wicked grin. 

“Go on then. Find you friends.” he motions towards Amira and Sam talking at the bar. She nods, but before she can leave Alexander stops her with a hand on her arm. 

“By the way, that guy was right. You _are_ beautiful” Mia rips her arm out of his grip gently, but firmly and hurries off. 

She feels the blush spreading across her skin. 

***

Kiki is talking about Alexander. It annoys Mia to some extent because that boy broke her heart once, why is she so willing to let him again? She is glad Alexander apologized. But she never thought that a direct consequence of that will be Kiki being yet again convinced that she and him were endgame or something of the sort. 

Mia tried time and time again to get through to Kiki. Now she has to try another approach. 

“Alexander” she can’t believe she is doing this, and by the look on the boy’s face neither can he. “Can we talk?” he nods, and Mia does her best to ignore the suggestive eyebrow raising of his friends as they pass them by. 

“Alexander.” she takes a breath and looks for the best way to phrase this. A chuckle breaks her out of her musings. 

“You know I love the way you say my name, but I really don’t think that’s why you dragged me here.” Mia rolls her eyes (but without any heat) 

“No. It’s not.” she smiles wryly. “It’s Kiki” Alexander lets out a long suffering sigh.

“Look. What I did was shitty, I know that, and I already apologized. I can’t really do anything more than that.” 

“It’s not _that_ ” Mia averts her eyes for the next part. “She’s smitten with you again.” a beat of silence. 

“Because I apologized she thinks…”

“Yes.” Alexander groans. 

“Mia Amalie Winter.” he laughs, and Mia has to admit Alexander Hadenberg calling her by her full name has funny effects on her. Weird tingling and the sort. “I like you. I _truly_ like you. In fact I think you’re the most fascinating person I’ve ever come across.” 

“We’re talking about Kiki” she reminds him, but he goes on like she never spoke in the first place. 

“If you’d ask I’d marry that girl in a heartbeat, but since this whole mess started with me supposedly leading her on I don’t think that would help. Other than that no matter how gently I would try to let her down, she’d still be heartbroken. You know this.” 

The thing is Mia does. No matter how Alexander phrased it, Kiki would still think it’s her that is the problem. She sighs. Why can’t it be simple, just this once? 

“Look. I’ll try talking to her okay?” he touches her arm in a reassuring way. It burns, but she tries not to flinch. 

“Okay.” she nods. “Thank you” she says, and she finds she means it. 

“The least I could do” he smiles at her. “Wait.” he stops her when she is turning to leave. “Give me your phone.” she arches an eyebrow at that. “I’m giving you my number. So you can simply call me next time.” 

“You’re never giving up are you?” she gives him an amused look. He laughs. 

“Giving up? Mia. You’re… You’re amazing. You seem so shy but you’re feisty when provoked. You are incredibly smart and so adorable when you are talking about things you are passionate about. I’ve seen you with the girls. I know. I like how you’re not afraid to call me out on my bullshit, and god you know how to deliver a burn” She feels a herd of butterflies causing a ruckus in her stomach. 

“I’d be an idiot if I didn’t at least _try_ to fight for this.” and then he adds. “But I also know when to back off. So. Seriously. I don’t have any ulterior motive. I’m just giving you a way to reach me if this thing with Kiki goes sideways.” 

“Fine.” she bites her lip and hands him her phone. 

(When she sees that he entered is number under the name Alexander  <3 , with a literally typed in heart she rolls her eyes. 

But she doesn’t change it.) 

***

Mia is doing her Spanish homework when her phone starts pinging incessantly. She fights her curiosity and writes down the finishing lines of her essay before unlocking the phone. She has (so far) 8 unread messages in the group chat with the girls. 

Make that _9_. 

**Kiki: Girls you won't believe what happnd!!!!!**

**Sam: ????**

**Kiki: Alexander Hadenberg (!!!) just asked me for dating tips!**

**Kiki: Alexander! HADENBERG!**

**Hanna: whaaat**

**Sam: :OOO**

**Kiki: I know!!! Alexander asked ME *-***

**Sam: oyyy the dating guru is in**

**Hanna: isn't it a bit weird to ask you tho?**

And a 10th message appears just as she gets to the end. 

**Kiki: He was so nice though. Said I'm amazing and evrything and that he'd probably go for me if he wasn't in love with someone else!**

Mia sees the three dots as Amira joins in too but she closes the group chat in favor of texting Alexander. 

**Mia: Dating tips from Kiki?? Should I be afraid?**

It only takes a minute for her to get a reply. 

**Alexander <3 :I don't know should you? I take it Kiki took it well then? **

Mia smiles at that. 

**Mia: yes. She did. It was a good idea**

**Alexander <3: you act like it was a ruse. I learnt important things!! **

She is laughing as she is typing her next message. 

**Mia: Noted.**

**Alexander <3 :Just so you know I am setting your ringtone to 99 Luftballons**

: **Alexander <3 that's motivation to call me often. I'm sacrificing my dignity for you**

Mia covers her mouth as she giggles. 

**Mia: I am setting yours to Womanizer.**

**Alexander <3 : Touché. You like me though. **

Mia's fingers hover indecisively over the keyboard. The thing is, she _does_. 

**Mia: Maybe**

She replies eventually. It takes only a few seconds for his answer. 

**Alexander <3 :I'll take that. **

The corners of her mouth twitch involuntarily and she opens the group chat again, reading from where she left off. 

**Amira: Alexander Hadenberg. In love**

**Kiki: I knooow!!!**

**Amira: I don't believe it**

**Hanna: Mia? What do you think?**

**Kiki: why can't he be in love?**

**Hanna: Miiiiaaa come back**

And the few messages after that entirely consisted of "Miaaa" or "Mia Amalie Winter come back this instant". Mia shakes her head fondly and begins to type. But as she does she can't help but wonder. 

Why can't he be in love indeed? 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post about Mia singing 99 Luftballons to Hanna and I just had to borrow the idea.
> 
> Also I'm thinking about expanding on this story (if anyone would be interested in that?) but I just had to get this out before Druck could dash my hopes for a semi-healthy Noorhelm permanently.


End file.
